Team Kismet Racing
Team Kismet Racing is a racing team who primarily drive in the V8 Supercars series in Project CARS, as well as Assetto Corsa as of the 2019 season. Their current car in Project CARS is a 2013 Ford Falcon FG V8 Supercar, though they have expressed wishes of switching to a Holden VF Commodore. Unfortunately, the Commodore is only available to them in Assetto Corsa In 2018, the team bought a Cadillac ATS GT3 car, thus expanding into GT3 racing. Towards the end of 2018, coming into the 2019 season after becoming Team Kismet Racing, the team finally bought a Holden VF Commodore V8 Supercar, though it is in Assetto Corsa rather than Project CARS. Their main driver is Tarev Khai. It is unknown whether they are at all associated with Arendelle Racing, but Tarev has never raced alongside either Arendelle drivers. In 2016, the team was known as Steam Racing Team, before temporarily becoming Team RWBY Motorsport in 2017. Tarev left the team during this time, and an unknown driver took his place. They returned to their SRT livery in 2018 with minor adjustments, now being called Valve Motorsport. Tarev once again returned to the team for the 2018 series. Khai has bought the team out for the 2019 season, thus renaming it Team Kismet Racing. An all new livery with new sponsors has been announced, as well as rumours of a possible Renault Clio Cup car being bought. Current Sponsors RWBY Hyperdimension Neptunia Project CARS VRChat Qeios Coca-Cola Virtcast Productions Caster's Network Vocaloid HTC Vive Overwatch Grand Theft Auto Solar System Squad YouTube Mobil1 Legend Of Zelda Virgin Australia Supercars Championship MTAA SUPER Sparco FOXTEL FOX Sports United DUNLOP CAMS Cancelled Sponsors Saints Row Camp Camp X-Ray and Vav Red VS Blue White Fang Rooster Teeth Valve Steam Audiosurf Garry's Mod Left 4 Dead Team Fortress 2 Counter Strike Blade & Soul Minecraft Black Desert Online Gallery 20160618134555_1.jpg|The first practise livery used - 2016 20160618135322_1.jpg|Tarev testing the car at Mount Panorama 20160618135357_1.jpg 20160618135405_1.jpg 20160618135414_1.jpg 20160618135427_1.jpg 20160618143425_1.jpg|Steam Racing Team's first run with the finished livery - 2016 20160618143648_1.jpg 20160618144253_1.jpg 20160618144451_1.jpg 20160618144511_1.jpg 20160618144520_1.jpg 20160618144531_1.jpg 20160618144543_1.jpg 20160618144550_1.jpg 20160618144602_1.jpg 20160618144612_1.jpg 20160618144623_1.jpg 20160618144633_1.jpg|View of Bathurst and the Blue Mountains from Brock's Skyline 20160618144640_1.jpg 20160618144702_1.jpg 20160618144707_1.jpg 20160619124657_1.jpg|SRT racing at Willow Springs - 2016 20160619124705_1.jpg 20160619124718_1.jpg 20170317212313_1.jpg|Tarev after a massive shunt at Mojave Desert Text Track 20170401190415_1.jpg|The SRT Falcon during a rough night race at Nordschleife - 2017 20170401190421_1.jpg|The damage after the Nordschleife race 20170401190428_1.jpg 20170401190434_1.jpg 20170401190438_1.jpg 20170401190501_1.jpg 20170401190506_1.jpg 20170401190513_1.jpg 20170401190522_1.jpg 20170401190523_1.jpg 20170401190532_1.jpg 20170401190536_1.jpg 20170401190541_1.jpg 20170401190551_1.jpg 20170401190555_1.jpg|The lights on the car were all broken 20170401190601_1.jpg 20170401190605_1.jpg 20170401190620_1.jpg 20170401190627_1.jpg 20170401190629_1.jpg 20170401190633_1.jpg 20170401190637_1.jpg 20170401190708_1.jpg|Bonnet-cam during the cool-down lap in the dark 20170401190730_1.jpg 20170403121047_1.jpg|On-board the SRT Falcon at Watkin's Glen - 2017 20170722130238_1.jpg|Team RWBY Racing's first showing of the new livery at Mount Panorama - 2017 20170722141435_1.jpg|Team RWBY Racing Falcon at Ruapuna Park GP - 2017 20170722142541_1.jpg|New driver practising at Bathurst 20170722142549_1.jpg 20170722142556_1.jpg|TRWBYR get some racing action at Ruapuna Park GP - 2017 20170722142617_1.jpg 20170722142625_1.jpg 20170722142639_1.jpg 20170722142651_1.jpg 20170922163618_1.jpg|SRT return with Tarev - Late 2017 20170922163804_1.jpg|SRT Falcon running with the new rules of Motorsport (Doing a Formation lap) - 2017 20180118165524_1.jpg|SRT racing at Mount Panorama - 2018 20180118165537_1.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 1.jpg|SRT's first run with new Valve Motorsport car - 2018 Valve Motorsport 2018 2.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 3.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 4.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 5.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 6.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 7.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 8.jpg Valve Motorsport 2018 9.jpg|Valve Motorsport's first race at Mount Panorama - 2018 Valve Motorsport 2018 10.jpg|Valve Motorsport 2013 Ford Falcon FG - 2018 Steam Racing Team 2016 Small Livery.jpg|2016 Steam Racing Team livery file (Small) Team RWBY Racing 2017 Small Livery.jpg|2017 Team RWBY Racing livery file (Small) Valve Motorsport 2018 Small Livery.jpg|2018 Valve Motorsport livery file (Small) FORD_FALCON_FG_STICKERS.png|2016 SRT stickers RWBY FORD FAlCON_FG_STICKERS_edited-1.png|2017 TRWBYR stickers Gaming FORD FAlCON_FG_STICKERS_2018.png|2018 VMST stickers Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.21.30.47.png|The V1 Test Livery for the Cadillac ATS GT3 Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.23.38.93.png|Back of the V1 GT3 Livery Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.23.50.75.png|V1 GT3 Livery Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.24.19.04.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.24.39.21.png|The side of the V1 GT3 Livery Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.27.55.86.png|Valve Motorsport testing their car at Mount Panorama - 2018 Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.27.59.57.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.28.07.79.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.40.31.19.png|Valve Motorsport's finalised V2 GT3 livery in the warehouse Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.41.02.03.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.41.22.14.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.43.52.64.png|Tarev running the GT3 car for some test laps at Bathurst - 2018 Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.44.03.57.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.44.16.76.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.44.30.71.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.44.45.66.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.45.03.02.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.47.23.13.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.47.45.100.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.47.53.66.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.48.07.25.png|VM GT3 car at Skyline on Mount Panorama Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.48.15.73.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.48.34.68.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.48.42.15.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.03.26 - 16.48.56.74.png Valve Motorsport 2018 GT3 Small Livery.jpg|2018 Valve Motorsport GT3 livery file (Small) VMST Germany 1.jpg|VMST in the International Championships Competiton at Nurburgring + Nordschleife VMST Germany 2.jpg VMST Germany 3.jpg VMST Germany 4.jpg VMST Germany 5.jpg VMST Germany 6.jpg VMST Germany 7.jpg VMST Germany 8.jpg VMST Germany 9.jpg VMST Germany 10.jpg VMST Germany 11.jpg VMST Germany 12.jpg VMST Germany 13.jpg VMST Germany 14.jpg VMST Germany 15.jpg VMST Germany 16.jpg VMST Germany 17.jpg VMST Germany 18.jpg VMST Germany 19.jpg VMST Germany 20.jpg VMST Germany 21.jpg VMST Germany 22.jpg VMST Germany 23.jpg VMST Germany 24.jpg VMST Germany 25.jpg VMST Germany 26.jpg VMST Germany 27.jpg VMST USA 1.jpg|In-car view during Qualifying - Indianapolis VMST USA 2.jpg|VMST Competing at an International Championship Competition in USA VMST USA 3.jpg VMST USA 4.jpg VMST USA 5.jpg VMST USA 6.jpg VMST USA 7.jpg VMST USA 8.jpg VMST USA 9.jpg VMST USA 10.jpg VMST USA 11.jpg VMST USA 12.jpg VMST USA 13.jpg VMST USA 14.jpg VMST USA 15.jpg VMST USA 16.jpg VMST USA 17.jpg VMST USA 18.jpg 20180613125211_1.jpg|VMST competing in a rallycross event between their V8 Supercar, a GT3 car, a NASCAR & a Touring Car GT3 VMST Rally 1.jpg|VMST running their GT3 car at DirtFish GT3 VMST Rally 2.jpg V8 VMST.jpg V8 VMST NZ 1.jpg|VMST's V8 Supercar at a 4 Race weekend at Ruapuna Club circuit V8 VMST NZ 2.jpg V8 VMST NZ 3.jpg V8 VMST NZ 4.jpg V8 VMST NZ 5.jpg|Race 2 V8 VMST NZ 6.jpg V8 VMST NZ 7.jpg V8 VMST NZ 8.jpg V8 VMST NZ 9.jpg V8 VMST NZ 10.jpg Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.09.36.57.png|2019 Team Kismet Racing livery Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.09.47.56.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.10.04.07.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.10.17.52.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.10.25.62.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.10.43.19.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.10.52.71.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.11.25.42.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.11.56.23.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.26.22.19.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.26.36.75.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.26.51.38.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.27.14.30.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.29.18.34.png|TKR testing at Bathurst Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.29.31.12.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.30.00.71.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.30.40.26.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.31.36.45.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.31.58.55.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.32.37.01.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.32.50.71.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.33.01.51.png Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.18 - 19.33.22.38.png 20180918193653_1.jpg 20180918193704_1.jpg 20180918193710_1.jpg 20180918193716_1.jpg 20180918193723_1.jpg 20180918193740_1.jpg 20180918193744_1.jpg 20180918193748_1.jpg 20180918193804_1.jpg 20180918193807_1.jpg 20180918193812_1.jpg 20180918193822_1.jpg 20180918193832_1.jpg 20180919014940_1.jpg|TKR showing off their 2019 livery at Barcelona in September, 2018 20180919014950_1.jpg 20180919014957_1.jpg 20180919015218_1.jpg Desktop Screenshot 2018.09.19 - 01.58.21.32.png 20180919015809_1.jpg Team Kismet Racing 2019.jpg|The 2019 TKR livery on their Ford Falcon 20181103134021_1.jpg|TKR racing at Mount Panorama 20181103134111_1.jpg 20181103135320_1.jpg|TKR at Sakitto in Japan 20181103135325_1.jpg 20181103135333_1.jpg 20181103135341_1.jpg 20181103135350_1.jpg 20181103135410_1.jpg 20181103135425_1.jpg 20181103135433_1.jpg 20181103135441_1.jpg 20181103135445_1.jpg 20181103135504_1.jpg 20181103135509_1.jpg 20181103135516_1.jpg 20181103135520_1.jpg 20181204224403_1.jpg|Team Kismet Racing's first show-off of their Holden VF Commodore for 2019 20181204224422_1.jpg 20181204224445_1.jpg 20181204224655_1.jpg|TKR at a touge event in Japan 20181204224705_1.jpg|The interior of the VF Commodore (Without steering wheel) 20181204224732_1.jpg 20181204224738_1.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-53-13.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-53-57.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-54-21.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-54-52.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-55-31.jpg Screenshot supercars holden shomaru 4-12-118-22-55-12.jpg Screenshot_supercars_holden_shomaru_4-12-118-22-55-45.jpg Screenshot_supercars_holden_shomaru_4-12-118-22-56-20.jpg Showroom_supercars_holden_4-11-2018-22-43-44.jpg 20181204231458_1.jpg|TKR running a fixed version of their livery in a test race at Laguna Seca 20181204231514_1.jpg 20181204231519_1.jpg 20181204231523_1.jpg 20181204231533_1.jpg 20181204231542_1.jpg 20181204231752_1.jpg 20181205000014_1.jpg|TKR in a VA Supercars race 20181205105045_1.jpg|TKR taking to Mount Haruna in Japan with three Nissan Motorsport Altima's Screenshot_supercars_holden_ks_laguna_seca_4-12-118-23-17-54.jpg Category:Teams Category:Racing